She Knows When She Can Get the Best of Him
by The-one-and-only-Rome
Summary: Rome is feeling stressed about his upcoming invasions and schemes, so when his love, Mama Egypt sees this, she sees the prime opportunity to seduce and finally show him he doesn't always run the show.


She knows when she can get the best of him.

Romulus was standing in the war room, consulting all his generals and top officers of rank. He was bent over the map of the Mediterranean, all the territory he owned was marked with small Roman flags, scattered around sloppily. He had flags branching from Rome, to across to Greece and Egypt, Spain and all to the edges of Persia and Dacia. His next target was Gaul, and then Britannia. He dismissed his soldiers, sighing softy as he leaned on the table, tapping his finger to a small rhythmic beat. He never heard the door creak open or the soft footsteps coming from behind.

The tall and thin Egyptian wound her arms around the Roman's shoulders, letting the side of her head rest against the cool plate of his shoulder armor. "Romulus..~" she purred against his ear, nuzzling against the dark curls of his hair. She smirked to herself as she felt his shoulders tense up, loving how he was somehow always tense when she was around him. It made her feel over him.

"Ciao.." The Roman's voice was soft and sounded of like velvet when he tilts his head to her, letting her nuzzle him. He did indeed tense his shoulders and back as she made her voice low, that soft purr he always seemed fascinated with. He looked back at her from over his shoulder, seeing she was indeed clad in her own wear, which he often didn't mind, though he preferred when she would wear his own style of clothing. "Cleopatra"

She pressed more against him as he said her name, a lower purr emitting from the deep of her throat. "Are you busy..?" She looked up at him, trailing her hands along from his broad shoulders to his biceps, glancing at the map table with the scattered flags of Roman territory. She knew he was of course, he always was these days. She kissed the bone of his shoulder, letting her cheek nuzzle the muscle as she perked up a bit and asked again, this time a little bit lower, and a softer tone. "You had a meeting, so you're busy yes..~?"

He shivered a bit, feeling her chest push against the skin of his back. He of course felt a slight warmth wash over his face as he felt her hands on him, and heard her voice again, lowered and egging him on. "Si.." He answered her with a small nod, leaning forward a bit to ease himself away from her. It wasn't a lie, he was busy thinking of the attacks against the invasion of Gaul. He felt her lips press against his shoulder and he rotated his arm a bit, feeling the warmth of her lips on his skin made him itch with a need, the need for her.

"My poor Roma.." She murmured to him against his skin, raking her longer, cat like nails over his chest as he moved away from her, determined to keep him close to her. "Are you sure you cannot take a moment?" She looked up at him with a small and neat smirk, her eyes a darker swirl of brown as she slid her right hand under the sash around his abdomen, running her palm over his toughened stomach and muscles, feeling his skin twitch as a reaction. "You wok so hard now these days...~" her voice was again that low purr she knew he adored, now pressing her lips back to the dip of his shoulder, suckling the skin contently as she made her nails rake his skin.

He froze all over as her nails dug into the skin of his chest, taking a small and short breath before ceasing his pull, letting her coax him on. He let her voice fill his head, tilting towards her as she spoke, as if drawn to her. He only then tensed again as he hand traveled over his chiseled abdomen, over his muscles and chest. He shivered as she dug her nails in so gently but enough to leave those soft red lines behind. "I-I..." He quieted as her mouth began to kiss again, arching the the spot between his shoulders, holding back a low groan as she suckled. He set his hands firmly on the edge of the table, cursing himself silently for letting her do this to him.

"Take a rest, my love.." She fiddled with the knot of his robe, opening the front of it carefully. She blew in the small of his ear, her smirk widening as let out that groan, knowing she was slowly breaking down the Roman's defenses. She flicked her wrist and the robe fell from his hips, now nipping at his earlobe. She loved how she could do this to him, drive him away from whatever work he was doing and make him hers for even just fifteen minutes, making him whine and whimper and moan. When she saw him rest his hands on the table she knew she had him, now toying the tip of her tongue around his earlobe as she plucked it between her lips, suckling it gently.

He forgot all about his days planning, the map room, the meetings, the training, all of it. All he was thinking right now was his Egyptian queen, undressing him and toying with him with her tongue and nimble sharp fingers. He shivered as she stripped him of his robe and toyed with his ear, egging her on with a soft groan from his lips, and letting his head tilt back against her as he made himself loosen up and relax. He rolled his shoulders back carefully, moving his hips back against hers.

She smirked against his hair, letting out a soft sound of approval when he made himself more comfortable. "Good.." She breathed against his cheek, nipping the softer flesh as she pushed her hand into the front of his pants while purring into his ear. She chuckled as she found he was already hard, running the tip of her thumb over his sensitive tip carefully as she wrapped her fingers around his body, moving her wrist up and down so slowly.

"H-Haah..~" He felt his knees shake slightly as she started to pleasure him, letting out the breath he had apparently been holding in. He let his eyes flutter to half mast, cloudy and glossy with the sudden lust he craved for her. He arched his hips upward, attempting rather weakly, to add more friction to her soft movements. He was soon going over the edge, finding himself panting out his words and trembling as she obeyed his command. "C-Cleo, f-faahh..faster~"

She licked at her fingers as she walked away from him, a small satisfied smirk plastering her face as his spasming died down and the door closed. She was just being his lover, giving him his needs and wants as she pleases, though this was just a test to prove she could trap him in his clearest thought and work, and make him putty to her hands. She chuckled dryly as she walked throughout the palace archway, headed for the chambers of their bed. She still reminded him he damn well wasn't her boss.


End file.
